Hinges
Hinges are ubiquitous in the door industry and come in many sizes, shapes and have a variety of configurations. However, the most common type of hinge has two leaves that interact forming the main body of the hinge mechanism. In order for the hinge to function, however, each leaf has a group of knuckles disposed along an edge thereof so that a circular cavity within each knuckle is concentric with the other circular cavities of the particular leaf. When the two leaves are brought together such that the knuckle of the first leaf and the knuckles of the second leaf are now concentric, a pin having a cap or axle if you prefer is inserted within the concentrically positioned cavities locking them together. In this manner, a door can swivel upon hinges having these leaves mounted thereon and on an associated wall.
Various different types of small watercraft exist in the art from dinghies, watercrafts, sailboats, schooners, sloops, skiffs, yachts, gondolas and more. However, it often arises that as two or more people are onboard the particular watercraft, each desires to navigate to another portion of water to pursue varies interests such as sightseeing or fishing, diving, snorkeling. However, to move from one place to another is time consuming; another solution is to drop off the party wanting a different location or have them swim to where they want to be. Of course, it is not desirable to leave someone away from a main boat or ship because of drowning risk, shark/alligator attack and similar such problems.
Accordingly, there needs to be some solutions to overcome the aforementioned problems.